Outlawed
by Shirley L
Summary: "On ne peut pas être ensemble... Je l'aime, plus que quiconque. Mais nous n'avions pas le droit... We were outlawed."
1. The beginning

**Bon, je me lance dans une fic' avec un tout autre couple... J'inaugure la partie Francaise où l'on parle de Yori ^^**

**Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous souhaite de découvrir les facettes cachées des personnage a ma facon... ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :The beginning**

Je soupirais, exténuée. Je n'aimais pas les bals, surtout ceux avec la Night Class, car toutes ces filles regroupées autour d'eux à piailler 'Moi, moi, moi!' me donnaient la migraine. De plus, la seule personne que je voudrais inviter à danser était... Bien plus inaccessible que les crétins de la nuit. Simplement car de un, c'était un professeur, de deux, pour lui j'étais une élève comme une autre, et de trois, il était super fermé. Un peu comme Kiryû, mais en plus ronchon.

Eh oui, la personne qui obsédait mes pensées n'était autre que Tôga Yagari, notre professeur d'Education Civique.

Ennuyée, je sortis, m'appuyais a la rambarde et entrepris de fixer les étoiles, plongée dans mes pensées. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? On me disais souvent que j'étais très mûre pour mon âge, mais pas au point de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui avait vingt ans de plus que moi.

Je poussais un énième soupir, lasse de tourner en rond. Ah, a ca, on voyait bien que je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente. J'étais pitoyablement en train de me lamenter sur une simple histoire d'amour qui, je le savais, n'aboutirait jamais. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas penser a autre chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes pensées étaient seulement dirigées vers son unique oeil qui semblait me sonder a chaque regard, ses lèvres qui s'étiraient parfois dans un sourire admiratif quand je rendais la meilleure note de la classe et...

Je secouais la tête.

-Oh mon Dieu !, gémis-je. Je deviens comme toutes ces fille ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai a le trouver beau, moi ? Il est trop vieux... Roooh, je comprendrais jamais rien a cette chose qu'on appelle l'amour.

Abbattue, je baissais la tête.

-Eh bien, Wakaba, on a des problèmes de coeur a ce qu'il paraît ?

Je sursautais comme jamais au son de cette voix grave qui me faisait fondre de l'intérieur, trop absorbée pas ma contemplation du ciel pour me rendre compte que je n'étais plus seule, et relevais a tête.

-Ya... Yagari-sensei !, glapis-je.

Il était accoudé au balcon, tournant le dos a la Lune, et me regardais d'un oeil mi-amusé, mi-perplexe.

-Ca ne vous ressemble pas de vous emporter a ce point. C'est assez marrant je dois dire, de vous voir perdre votre contrôle.

Je pinçais les lèvres et fis une moue boudeuse avant de rediriger mon visage vers le ciel. J'étais a ce moment là assez irritée, s'il venait en rajouter, j'allais dires des choses pas très gentilles...

-Alors ca, si on m'avait dit que je vous verrais bouder un jour, je n'y aurais pas cru.

-Ce que vous pouvez être méchant ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis déjà tourmentée ? Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche avec vos sarcasmes !

Il me fixa un instant, interdit. Il avait haussé un sourcil et reprit son air sérieux.

-Désolé, Wakaba.

J'eu un petit rire légèrement irrité.

-C'est pas grave.

Il se retourna afin de s'orienter dans la même direction que moi, se rapprochant inconsciemment.

-Vous l'aimez a ce point ? Je vois ai entendu dire qu'il était trop vieux pour vous, mais vous savez, l'amour n'a pas d'age comme on dit... Il n'a quand même pas dix ans de plus que vous ?

J'affichais un air maussade et continuais a contempler l'astre terrestre et ses étoiles parsemant le ciel.

-Il doit avoir une quinzaine, ou une vingtaine d'années de plus que moi, dis-je d'un ton morne.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Quinze ou vingt ans ? Ah oui, effectivement, a votre âge, ca fait un peu beaucoup. Mais... Essayez tout de même, après tout, a vous voir ainsi, on vous donnerait facilement la vingtaine, vous êtes une belle jeune femme très mûre pour votre âge, il pourrait vous avoir remarqué.

Je rougis derechef a ces compliments, peu habituée a tant de franchise venant d'un homme.

-Mais c'est impossible quand même, je vous assure.

Il me contempla d'un air inquisiteur.

-Et pourquoi ca ? Il a une femme ? Des enfants ?

-C'est mon professeur ! laissais-je échapper, passablement énervée.

Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire, sans même lui accorder un regard, j'écarquillai les yeux et plaquai mes deux mains sur ma bouche. J'en avais trop dis.

Il me regarda alors avec les yeux... enfin, l'oeil écarquillé lui aussi.

-Votre... Professeur ? Enfin voyons Sayori, je vous pensais plus réfléchie.

Je marmonnais un "Comme si j'avais choisis..." sec mais j'étais rassurée qu'il ne devine rien. Je fixais ma cheville bandée, peu discrète étant donné la courteur de ma robe mi-cuisse. Je m'étais fais ca alors que j'étais coursée par un Level : E, ces vampires assoiffés de sang qui ne pensent qu'à tuer. C'est ce jour que j'avais appris a connaître Yagari, un célèbre Hunter. C'est lui qui m'avais retrouvée inconsciente sur le sol plein de poussière, car dans un effort incommensurable, j'avais attrapé le premier truc qui m'était tombé sous la main et avais transperçé le coeur de la bête.

-Si je me souviens bien, vous avez deux professeurs masculin : moi et votre professeur de sport, M. Akito. Or, ce dernier n'a que 7 ans de plus que vous.

Je serrais les dents, prise au piège.

-J'ai exactement 19 ans de plus que vous, si je ne m'abuse. Seriez vous en train de me dire...

Il attrapa doucement mon menton entre son pouce et son index et m'obligea a le regarder en face.

-... Que vous êtes amoureuse de moi, Sayori Wakaba ?

Une violente rougeur s'étala sur mes joues et je fuyais son regard, détournant les yeux.

-Vous... Vous êtes trop perspicace Sensei, soufflais-je alors.

Je fermais les yeux en fronçant tristement les sourcils, toujours aussi rouge, mais aussi de honte cette fois. Puis soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud faire pression sur mes lèvres.

Mon cerveau arrêta d'assimiler toute chose sensée a partir de cet instant. Ce fut tellement improbable, tellement inattendu, que je ne réalisais pas de suite. Mais j'avais raison.

Cette pression chaude sur mes bouche n'étaient autre que les lèvres de mon professeur qui étaient venues rencontrer les miennes.

Reprenant contrôle de moi même, j'eu la présence d'esprit d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou tandis que ses mains descendaient le long de mon dos afin de se poser dans le creux de mes reins, me rapprochant ainsi de lui. Sa bouche s'anima contre la mienne et sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent d'elles même. Mes mains fourrageaient dans sa chevelure ébène alors que les siennes se resserraient sur le tissus noir de ma robe.

Il rompit le baiser et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

Je ne comprenais rien. Il m'avait embrassée ? Impossible, j'allais me réveiller. Mais pourtant, ca me semblait très réel...

-Je... C'est... Pourquoi... ?

Il releva la tête et je regarda dans les yeux. Je me sentis fondre et je m'empourprais instantanément.

Et il prononça une phrase qui me toucha en plein coeur.

-Parce moi aussi je vous aime, Wakaba...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. I love You

**Waah, merci Alena ! Je m'attendais pas a avoir un review sur cette fic' ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu ai eu le courage de la lire, et tu vois ca m'a même donné le courage de poster la suite ! **

* * *

**Chapitre deux : I love you... **

Il avait recollé ses lèvres aux miennes dans un mouvement brusque, mais le baiser n'avait plus rien de romantique : il était fiévreux et brûlant. Lorsque, tout le monde ayant déserté la salle de bal, nos lèvres toujours scellées, nous nous mîmes en route vers sa chambre, se heurtant quelques fois aux murs, je sentis que j'allais faire une énorme bêtise. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de résister. C'est pour ça que lorsque nous atterrîmes sur le lit, je ne fus pas surprise de prendre moi-même l'initiative de glisser mes mains sous sa chemise et déboutonner un a un ses boutons. Je ne connaissais vraiment cette partie fougueuse de Tôga, et cela me surpris, mais ce fut de courte durée, car je m'abandonnais bien vite au plaisir dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais au petit matin, un faible rayons de soleil s'étant faufilé entre les rideaux tapant sur mon visage. Je fis le point sur la situation : de un, j'étais complètement nue. De deux, j'étais dans le chambre de mon professeur, le professeur en question dormant a poings fermés a côté de moi.

Je m'empourprais soudainement lorsque les souvenirs de la veille revinrent a la surface de mon cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Je me levais et enfilais doucement mes sous-vêtements traînant aux pieds du lit et entrepris de renfiler ma robe de la veille. Je sortis lentement, veillant a ne pas faire de bruit, mes chaussure a la main étant donné les petits talons qui claqueraient furieusement sur le sol.

Je marchais a pas de loup dans les couloirs de l'académie, car il était encore tôt, mais au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de ma chambre, je sentis les larmes se frayer un chemin a travers mes cils pour venir glisser lentement sur mes joues. Je rentrais doucement dans dans la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller Yûki qui devait encore dormir et la refermais tout aussi précautionneusement. Lorsque je vis l'heure au réveille sur ma table de chevet, je fus surprise par le fait qu'il soit si tôt : six heures treize ! Ainsi ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ma colocataire totalement réveillée et en pleine forme.

-Yori ! Mais où étais tu passée ?

J'ouvris la bouche et la referma, cherchant les mots pour lui avouer sans trop la 'choquer', car ce n'était pas dans mon tempérament de me jeter sur le premier homme qui me plaisait.

-Je... Enfin... bégayais-je.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et baissais la tête, abattue.

-Yori... ? Ça ne va pas ?

Les larmes, que j'avais séché, dévalèrent a nouveau mes joues. Mon amie s'assit a coté de moi et me tapota le dos gentiment.

-Ne et force pas, hein. Si tu ne veux pas me dire, je comprends, dit-elle, mais je décernais cependant une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

Je relevais la tête et lui fis une fiable sourire, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle fixait mon cou avec étonnement. Intriguée, je passais les doigts sur ma gorge mais ne sentis rien.

-Tu... tu as un suçon !

Je rougis instantanément et plaquais une main sur ma bouche tandis que Yûki s'était accroupie en face de moi et sautillais presque sur place.

-Qui ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante. J'étais un peu honteuse, mais c'était ma meilleure amie...

-Yagari-sensei..., murmurais-je d'une vois a peine audible.

-Quoi ?

Je soupirais avant de lâcher d'une voix a peine audible :

-Yagari-sensei !

Je vis alors ses yeux s'arrondir et sa bouche s'entrouvrir avec stupeur tandis que son regard passait de mes yeux mouillés à la marque dans mon cou.

-Il... Il t'as violée ?, balbutia-t-elle

Ce fut a moi de la fixer avec étonnement. Oui, quand on y pensait, c'était plausible.

-Non, j'étais parfaitement consentante, figure-toi.

Elle pâlit puis se remit a sautiller sur place.

-Mon Dieu !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Et ce fut un Zero en colère qui débarqua dans la chambre comme une furie.

-Yûki ! On avait fait un marché, le premier qui arrive en retard se coltine les corvées pour une semaine, ça t'as pas suf... Un problème, Wakaba ?

Lorsqu'il avait remarqué mes yeux bouffis et mon amie agenouillée devant moi, son air s'était détendu et il s'était calmé.

-C'est... C'est rien, merci de t'inquiéter, Zero-kun.

-C'est normal, Wakaba.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en me fixant longuement.

-Bon, Yûki, je t'autorise à sécher ta ronde pour ce matin, dit-il, toujours en me regardant.

Elle lui lança un éblouissant sourire.

-Merci, Zéro-koi.

Il repartit.

-Zero-koi ?!

Elle rougit.

-Bah oui. Enfin, t'as couché avec Yagari-sensei, alors hein.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'un gros 'SHBANG' nous fit sursauter. Nous sortîmes au pas de course, Yûki devant et moi derrière, pour voir un Zero de dos se tenant l'épaule et la main contre le mur, en proie à un soudain malaise. Il tourna son visage choqué et consterné vers nous

-Elle... Elle a... Elle a couché avec... Yagari-sensei ?!

Je m'empourprais et c'en fut trop pour lui ; il s'effondra au sol puis se redressa et bondis vers moi.

-Il est encore capable de faire ça ? Ouah ! Et c'était bien ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, ne m'attendant pas a ça de sa part, puis froncés les sourcils et lui assénais une gifle magistrale, colorant sa joue blanche d'une légère marque rouge. Tandis qu'il avait plaqué sa main à l'endroit douloureux, il fut prit d'un violent fou-rire.

-Je suis jalouse.

Je me tournais vers mon amie, surprise.

-Hein ? De quoi es-tu jalouse ?

Elle fit une moue lassée et poussa un soupir avant de lâcher d'un ton morne :

-J'ai toujours rêvé de coller un fou-rire à Zero, mais rien à faire. Et toi, tu rougis et hop ! Il se tord de rire.

J'haussais les épaules.

-Je m'en serais bien passée...

Nous retournâmes dans la chambre, laissant un Zero mort de rire derrière nous. Nous nous préparâmes, ainsi que nos cahiers et Yûki se tourna soudainement vers moi avec une mine déconfite.

-Yori-chan... On commence par Education Civique.

J'affichais le même air qu'elle.

-Oh non !, gémis-je.

Mais nous nous mîmes en route vers la classe et nous rangeâmes patiemment. Je fis comme si de rien était, veillant a ce qu'aucune roseur ne colore mes joues. Nous nous installâmes et, une fois l'appel terminé, le professeur nous redonna par ordre de notes les copies de la veilles. Il rendit la mienne en dernier, avec cet habituel sourire admiratif puis, faisant demi-tour, il posa sa main sur le sommet de mon crâne et lâcha :

-Wakaba, à la fin du cours, à mon bureau.

Puis, baissant la voix, de façon a ce que seul moi et ma voisine n'entende :

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Il repartit sur l'estrade et commença son cours tandis que les élèves se posaient des question. Je relâchais les muscles de ma nuque et laissais mon front cogner contre la table.

L'heure, à mon plus grand désespoir, passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Zero passa près de moi et me murmura :

-Je parie qu'il va te prendre sur son bu...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je pivotais sur le banc avant de lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans le mollet et il s'écrasa au sol sous le regard abasourdi de mes camarades.

-Baka.

J'étais plutôt calme et posée, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Yûki me tapota le dos en me murmurant un 'bonne chance' et tout le monde, sauf moi, déserta la salle. Alors fut arrivé le moment que je redoutais le plus : celui où j'étais debout devant son bureau et qu'il me sondait de son oeil azur. Mes joues avaient prisent une teinte pivoine et je me tortillais un peu sur place, regardant le sol.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, se-sensei ? bégayais-je.

Il soupira et se leva pour contourner le meuble et se rapprocher ainsi de moi.

-Tutoies-moi en dehors des cours, s'il te plait. Et ce que je veux ? Qu'on fasse le point sur hier soi. Ce que j'ai dis, je le pensais. Je t'aime vraiment.

Je relavais mon regard vers son visage et le vis qui était souriant.

-Je... Tu m'aimes... Vraiment... Mais pourquoi moi? Tu ne devrais même pas m'avoir remarquée...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai vue, je t'ai trouvée banale. Puis je t'ai trouvée jolie... Intelligente... Et quand je te voyais dans le parc avec tes amis ou allongée sous les arbres avec Yûki et Zero, je ne te voyais que plus belle.

Je restai sans voix face a cet aveux.

-Je... Je...

Un sourire étira mes fines lèvres, et je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser avec fougue, ce qui le surprit. Je rompis le contact et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

-Je t'aime...

A ces mots, ses bras enserrèrent ma taille et il me serra contre lui...

* * *

**Je consent ce chapitre est un peu étrange, et vous ne retrouvez pas trop le caractère des personnages (surtout Zero et son fou rire *meurs*) mais vous les retrouverez plus dans les prochain chapitres. Normalement (aa)**

**Reviews ? **


End file.
